


Perseverance

by BonkyBornes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Mars Landing, NASA, Space idiots, Space nerd Bucky, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkyBornes/pseuds/BonkyBornes
Summary: Bucky is super excited about the Mars Landing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Perseverance

Bucky was leaning forward on the couch, palms pressed together and resting against his lips, when Steve got home from work. He dropped onto the couch beside him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His husband ignored him, choosing to pay attention to the tv rather than his presence. Rolling his eyes, Steve turned to see what he was watching. 

A reporter spoke with someone wearing a shirt with the  _ NASA _ logo. Steve immediately remembered what day it was. It was amazing that he’d forgotten, what with how Bucky refused to talk about anything else for the last three days. Today was the landing day of Perseverance, the new Mars Rover. 

“How’s she doing?” Steve asked. 

“She hasn’t entered the atmosphere yet, but so far everything is looking good,” Bucky replied, hands still over his mouth. He was wearing every piece of  _ NASA _ apparel he had— sweatshirt, sweatpants, even his socks. Steve’s  _ NASA _ hat was sitting on the coffee table. Steve wouldn’t be surprised to learn his shirt was from them as well. God, Steve loved him. 

“They had the two kids who named her on a few minutes ago,” he continued. “And honestly, I was wasted. I should’ve been born in a time where I could’ve actually been a NASA engineer.”

“Oh, so you’ll take space over me?” 

Bucky took his eyes from the screen to glance at Steve in order to say, “and don’t you forget it.”

“Is that what it’ll say on the divorce paper? You left me for the cold, unexplored vacuum of space?” He was smiling. Grinning, really. Because how couldn’t he while sitting beside his husband? 

“Uh huh, sure. Whatever you want.” It was clear he hadn’t heard a lick of what Steve had said. There were people talking about space and science on the tv. 

Steve rolled his eyes again, pressed another kiss to Bucky’s cheek—Bucky leaned away, keeping his eyes glued to the screen—and settled in to watch the landing. At one point, Bucky grabbed his hand and Steve threaded their fingers. 

“Come on, Percy,” Bucky whispered. “You got this, girl.” 

The minutes passed. Bucky kept whispering aspirations to a robot millions of miles away. The people on tv kept giving updates about velocity and distance to the surface. 

And then she entered the atmosphere. 

Bucky left the couch and crouched in front of the tv. 

“Please know that I will cry if she doesn’t make it,” Bucky said. “You will be expected to make me dinner and cuddle me while I mourn appropriately.” 

“Duly noted.” 

Bucky stood, ran his hands through his hair, took a lap around the couch, and crouched in front of the tv again. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Percy. Come on girl, the whole world is rooting for you.” 

Steve took out his phone and began recording. Assuming she landed safely on Mars, he wanted Bucky’s reaction to watch over and over. 

“Let’s go, come on, come on, come on. You can do this. This is what you were born to do, I believe in you.” 

The parachute deployed. Bucky sucked in a breath and took another lap around the couch. Steve continued to record. When he crouched in front of the tv again, he was silent. Praying, probably. If you wanted to get Bucky Barnes to pray, you put a robot in danger. 

It’s safe to say that Steve will never forget the moment Perseverance landed safely on Mars. Bucky stood up, his hands in the air, and yelled  _ “yeah baby! Whooo!”  _ at the top of his lungs and then started to dance. Not well. Not like Steve knew he could, but a happy little jig that Steve was ecstatic to have on film. 

When he finally caught Steve recording, he just grinned like the fool he was and said, “break out the wine, baby, tonight we’re celebrating.” 

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the Mars Landing, I couldn't stop thinking about how excited this science nerd would be about this little robot doing good things. So, I wrote a little thing
> 
> <3


End file.
